Beautiful little moment
by Sonichungergamesfangirl
Summary: It's crack... Implied BonRin but it usually a friendship/BONing thing. Rated T for swearing.


**I love this moment in the Sonic '06: WHAT IS THIS? Part 20 by the Game Grumps. I imaged Bon and Rin having this argument while watching Boku No Pico... Bon is Arin and Rin is Jon. ENJOY!**

Rin and Bon were sitting on Rin's bed bored. They finish their homework with ease since Rin was getting better at it. Rin couldn't move his legs since Bon laid his head on his lap. Rin played with his hair which Bon didn't care. A laptop on the table besides them beeped with an E-mail from Shima.

Bon sat up and got the laptop clicking on the message which contained a link. He clicked on it which lead to a video called 'Boku No Pico'. Rin looked besides him "So are we gonna watch it?" Bon simply nodded moving to the desk and sitting on the chair then clicking on it without a second thought.

At 9:43 minutes into the episode Rin and Bon were laughing and talking shit about it. "Look how silly it is!" Rin proclaimed until Pico started to suck Mokkun shirt. "Oh god" Bon whispered to himself. That's when the two males on screen started to make out and do something more then that. "Oh ooh oh ohh oh oh" The two gasps "Ooooooooh" Rin gasped before wheezing "Ooch" Bon got up and stomp out of the room.

"Bon don't leave.." Rin wheezed holding back laughter. He paused the video before falling off his chair. "Bon don't-" The demon teen was cut off when the tan male slammed the door close. Rin gasped "BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOONNNNNN! I love you!" Bon opened the door "NO! I'M FUCKING DONE! I'M FUCKING DONE!" He proclaimed to the giggling teen. "No you're not" Rin reminded the teen ignoring the noise from the laptop.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Bon called out as the demon tried to stop laughing. "I'm gonna ha ha ha" The demon giggled which pissed off Bon. Bon crossed his arms "THIS IS FUCKING BULL SHIT!" He yelled as Rin clutched his stomach as he laid on the floor "I can't... Bon... I can't get up" Rin giggled again as Bon walked up to the desk pointing at the screen "WHAT IS THIS!?"

"I can't get up." Rin giggled out as he heard Bon yelled "WHAT IS THIS!?" Rin giggled more then replied "I'M STUCK" Bon looked at the screen again then at his rival/friend. "WHAT IS MY LIFE!?" He asked Rin and himself while Rin laughed.

Bon slammed his fist on the desk then walked around the room with Rin giggled and rolling on the floor now. He looked at Rin "I CAN'T DO IT RIN!" He told the demon careful not to step on his tail. "I CAN'T EITHER!" Rin replied wheezing. "I can't FUCKING do it anymore!" Bon told the teen putting his hands on his head. Rin slowly got up and went in front of the teen. "WELL I'LL TELL YA WHAT BON!" The teen grabbed Bon's tie and pulled his head down so he could stare into his eyes.

"YOU CAN GIVE UP NOW OR YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT because I certainly can't do it without you and I know you can't do it without me!" He proclaimed pointing at the paused screen. Bon sniffed "I appreciate it..." Bon paused before yelling "BUT LOOK WHAT WE'RE DEALING WITH MAN!" He pointed at the screen again.

Rin giggled letting Bon go. "BON!" Rin was going to continue until Bon interrupted "YOU GOTTA DRAW THE LINE SOMEWHERE!" Rin looked at him "BON" Bon yelled again "WE GOTTA DRAW THE FUCKING LINE IN THE SAND DUDE!" Rin wheezed at Bon's remark.

"Bon we-" Rin was grabbed by the shoulders and Bon shook him "WE GOTTA MAKE A STATEMENT! YOU GOTTA LOOK INSIDE OF YOURSELF AND SAY: What am I willing to put up with today?" He stopped shaking Rin who was getting dizzy. "NOT FUCKING THIS!" He pulled Rin to his side looking at the screen.

Rin got out of his gasp "I'M OFF! I'M SUPERMAN!" He yelled looking away from Bon. Bon gave him a 'what' face before he started to sing "I believe I can FLYYYYYYY!" Rin wheezed as Bon giggled continuing "I believe I can... *giggles* touch..." He stopped laughing with Rin.

They finished the episode mentality noting to kill Shima later. Rin was stilling laughing placing hand on Bon's shoulder and clutching his stomach. Bon looked at the smiling demon. "Bon. That was a beautiful little moment we just had." The demon smiled which Bon smile ruffling up his hair.


End file.
